barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: A Perfect Christmas
'Barbie: A Perfect Christmas, released in 2011, is the 21st computer-animated Barbie movie. It is Barbie's third Christmas movie, and it is a musical. The movie stars Barbie and her sisters, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea as they become stranded in Minnesota on their way to New York to see their Aunt Millicent. Due to a snow storm they stay at a hotel in Minnesota named Tannenbaum Inn, and put on a concert for the town. Plot Official summary "Join Barbie and her sisters, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea as their holiday vacation plans turn into a most unexpected adventure and heartwarming lesson. After a snow storm grounds their plane, the girls find themselves far from their New York City destination and their holiday dreams. Now stranded at a remote hotel in Rodchester, Minnesota, the sisters are welcomed by new friends and magical experiences. In appreciation for the wonderful hospitality they receive, Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea use their musical talents to put on a performance for the whole town. Barbie and her sisters realize the true joy of being together is what really makes A Perfect Christmas." Full Story Barbie and her sister plan to go to Manhattan for Christmas and see Aunt Millicent. However, the plane they catch is forced to make an unscheduled landing in Rochester, Minnesota. Barbie promises her sisters that they will get to New York, and is so determined that she attempts to drive them there. Skipper books them a flight and they stop at Tannenbaum Inn for the night and meet Christie Clauson, the innkeeper. She gives Barbie and her sisters a room and they go to bed. Barbie promises her sisters that they will have the perfect Christmas. When they are asleep, Barbie tells Christie that she doesn’t want to let them down, and Christie comforts her. She encourages Barbie to make a wish on a star, and Barbie wishes to have a perfect Christmas. The next morning, on Christmas Eve, Skipper tells her sisters that their flight to New York is cancelled because of excessive snow. Barbie’s sisters are upset but Barbie tries to remain optimistic. Barbie and her sisters go out and find a herd of reindeer. One reindeer leads them to a barn full of wrapped presents. On their way back to the inn, they hear music and find a band without a singer. Brian, one of the band’s guitarists, recognizes Skipper from her vlogs and tells her he would like to be on one of her podcasts. Barbie gets an idea to have a Christmas Eve concert at the inn with Brian’s band and Skipper performing together. Skipper tells Barbie that she wants to plan the show herself, and Barbie agrees to only help where she is wanted. But when Skipper gets nervous about making her own concert she yells at her younger sister. Heartbroken Chelsea goes away to leave her sisters alone. Skipper later tells Barbie that the reason she didn’t want her help was because she felt insecure when she compared herself to her big sister. Barbie comforts her and then the show’s preparations are halted when Chelsea goes missing. Her sisters began to get worried and went to look for her. They find her sulking in a stable and the girls all forgive each other. Stacie tells Chelsea that she loves her even when she gets angry at her little sister. The gang goes back to the inn to have the concert. Barbie's sisters all perform, and Barbie joins Skipper as she sings with Brian’s band. After the concert, Aunt Millicent arrives and everyone gathers outside the inn to look at a Christmas tree. Barbie and her sisters decide to try to go to New York next Christmas. Starring The Voices Of Trailers Music *"It's Gonna Be Amazing", performed by Danielle Bessler, Nevada Brandt, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris. *"Wrap It Up, Stack It Up", performed by Allie Feder (backing vocals by Rachel Bearer). *"The Wish I Wish Tonight", performed by Jennifer Waris. *"Perfect Christmas", performed by Nevada Brandt (backing vocals by Danielle Bessler, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris). *"Deck The Halls", performed by Danielle Bessler, Nevada Brandt, Lucia Vecchio and Jennifer Waris. Trivia *"Barbie: A Perfect Christmas" officially introduces Chelsea, who replaced Kelly. The film is also Skipper's first appearance in a Barbie film, Stacie's second appearance in a Barbie film, and is the first Barbie film to feature Barbie with all three of her sisters. The second was Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale. *This is the third Barbie movie to focus on a Holiday theme and the first Barbie movie which doesn't have a villain. The first was Barbie in the Nutcracker and the second was Barbie in A Christmas Carol. *The dolls from the movie were shown at the German Toy Fair. *''Tannenbaum'' is German for "christmas tree". *This is the first Barbie movie animated by Technicolor SA.The second is'' Barbie in The Pink Shoes''. Also Known As *French -'' Barbie Un Noël Parfait'' *Italian -'' Barbie Un Perfetto Natale'' *Danish -'' Barbie A Perfect julen'' *Russian -'' Барби: чудесное Рождество'' *Latin - '' Barbie perfectum Natale'' *Thai -'' ตุ๊กตาบาร์บี้เพอร์เฟคริสมาสต์'' *Serbian -'' Барбие Савршен Божић'' *Afrika - '' Barbie 'n perfekte Kersfees'' *Chinese -'' 芭比之完美圣诞'' *Iran -'' باربي يك كريسمس عالي'' *Turkey -'' Barbie Mükemmel Bir Yılbaşı'' *German -'' Zauberhafte Weihnachten'' *Czech - ''Barbie a dokonalé Vánoce''''' External Links *Official website See Also Category:Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Category:Barbie Movies Category:Modern Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Holiday Movies Category:Musicals Category:Technicolor